Justice, Eminence or Passion?
by Juunanagou4ever
Summary: She was a wealthy art student, he was a married cop, but will they choose each other before their dreams and families? And will their worlds crumble before their very own eyes?


Justice, Eminence or Passion?  
  
Juunanagou4ever writing angst? Uh-oh, killer mistake. . . her stories are complicated enough without the sadness of things.  
  
Oh well, as I always say, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
No one knew why she stayed back that day, perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was destiny, and perhaps it was neither.  
  
But what mattered was that she did what her heart told her to, and her decision changed her life.  
  
For better or worse?  
  
Or maybe both?  
  
*~*~*  
  
The bright moonlight outshone the dim street lamps and the shimmering stars, yet it was still dark. The night breeze blew gently amongst the Elm trees, which towered over an alley, the alley was near empty, except for a single girl walking swiftly down the narrow passageway. Her black skirt went down to her mid-calfs, and her sky blue blouse hugged her body tightly. Her uniform proved evidence that she belonged to an art academy, and one of the city's finest at that.  
  
Arbert & Winston Institute  
  
All those who went to the famous and disgustingly expensive academy were guaranteed a bright future. And bright indeed, was this girl, her dark eyes shone with enthusiasm and interest at whatever she may have to learn. Her hair was neatly braided to make sure that the creamy clay she works so often with doesn't tangle with the soft, slender ebony strands.  
  
Although she did not board at the school like most other students do, she has her own exquisite apartment in the a wealthy part of the city nearby, her parents, were extremely rich, her father was a world-wide known Microbiologist and her mother, never to be outdone, was an equally famous Astro-physicist. Because her two parents have dedicated their life to science they decided that she, their only daughter, should do something different with her life, and all her family members agreed that she had an uncanny ability in art. So that would be her career, she would become an artist.  
  
Being brought up by a strict family, she was taught to only associate with people of the same society, unlike her gilded cousins, she wasn't snobby at all, in fact, she was gentle and had a kind heart, one that included all those around her, including even the tiniest creatures.  
  
She was outgoing and humorous, and had a bunch of friends, of course, there were many boys that admired her also, not only because of her enormous fortune, but also because of her ravishing beauty. But thankfully, she was careful and usually on guard, and her parents would not allow her to be in a serious relationship anyways, they believed that after she was able to support herself, she would find a fine young man that was brought up by a respectable family.  
  
Of her friends, she was usually the calm and down-to-earth one, but what no one knew about her was that she wanted to do something wild, something that no one expected of her, something outrageously romantic, like those romance novels that she loved so much, she often daydreams about meeting someone extraordinary that was different, and someone that her parents would object to. But she and her dream man would fall hopelessly in love and run away to elope.  
  
Unfortunately, those kinds of things do not happen too often, so for Son Pan, it was only a mere dream waiting to become reality.  
  
That particular night, she had stayed back at the school later than usual to finish something, and although she didn't show it, she was a bit frightened to be walking all alone, so late at night, the three blocks that would lead her to her home.  
  
In her haste to hurry back to her home, she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, as she look up at the starry sky, instead of cursing like most people would do, she was lost within the beauty of the shimmering stars, and although her goal in life was to become an artist, being the daughter of an astrologist, she began to name all the planets that she could see.  
  
Mars, Jupiter and Saturn . . .  
  
She slowly got up and was about to continue on her way when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
She jerked around to stare into the faces of two men that she did not recognize. One who wore a leather bandana and had a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth, and the other was bald, with tattoos running up and down his arms.  
  
Now, Pan was a sensible person, and from seeing way too many movies, it took her only half a second to register that the two people were not going to ask her for directions to the nearest pay phone, or something of the sort.  
  
The man with the bandana spoke in a raspy voice, "Hey, you look familiar, have we met before?"  
  
Pan shrugged his hand off her shoulder and started walking away, she knew better than to answer to strangers.  
  
But she didn't get very far before the man grabbed her wrist harshly and jerked her back, "Hey! I asked you a question, don't you know it's rude to ignore people?"  
  
Pan turned around and replied harshly, "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person, I do not recall meeting you."  
  
The man did not let go of her wrist and Pan started to struggle, but the man's grasp was as strong as steel, "Well then, that can be changed."  
  
Before Pan could react, the man had grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, crushing his rough jaw painfully on hers.  
  
Pan did the first thing that came to her mind. She bit him. And as the man stumbled back while clutching his mouth in agony, Pan started to run, unfortunately, the second man, the bald one, stopped her, "I don't think my friend appreciated what you just did to him, young lady, that was a mistake on your part."  
  
He shoved her towards the man with the bandana, who had a not-so-pleasant look on his face. He raised a hand and struck her across the face, the impact caused her to slam into a wall.  
  
As the two men walked closer to her, Pan felt a tear roll down her cheek, what were they going to do? She was too young to die, barely an adult.  
  
The first man cupped her cheek and whispered, "You shouldn't have done that, you know, you made me bleed, and I do not like rough girls."  
  
Pan widened her eyes in horror, she was powerless to resist, and there was nothing that she could do.  
  
As the man leaned in to French her again, she kneed him in the groin, and his eyes widened with pain, and out of nowhere, he whipped out a knife slashed it towards her, meaning to cut her neck, Pan ducked, but not before the blade made contact with her flesh, as she felt a drop of blood trickle down from her forehead, the man raised his knife again, this time, meaning to dealt the final blow.  
  
Pan closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the metal, but it never came, all she heard was a 'clunk' sound  
  
When she dared to open her eyes again, she saw the man with the bandana, lying on the ground, with a gun wound in the head. Pan clutched her mouth in horror, she had never seen any thing like this before, a pile of fresh blood was slowly growing on the cement road.  
  
"Y-you!" The second man yelled, "You shot him!"  
  
Pan managed to twist her head into the direction the bald man was facing, and she saw a figure, dressed in an uniform of navy blue, advancing slowly towards them with a gun clutched in his hands.  
  
"Don't move! Or else I'll shoot you too!"  
  
The bald man gulped loudly and put his hands up in the air, as the figure came closer to her, Pan was relieved to see that it was a police officer.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?"  
  
Pan couldn't speak, she could only nod.  
  
The police officer handcuffed the bald man and walked towards her, "Miss, an ambulance will be along shortly."  
  
Pan spoke so quietly that she did not think that he had heard her, "No."  
  
The police officer raised an eyebrow, "No?"  
  
Pan spoke more firmly this time, "No, thank you, I'm fine."  
  
The police officer chuckled, "You have an inch cut on your forehead, and you say you're fine?"  
  
Pan nodded, and pleaded to him, "Please, sir, I just want to go home."  
  
The officer looked into her ebony eyes with his deep cobalt eyes, "If I could let you go, then I would, but it is my duty to take you back to the police station for questioning."  
  
Pan choked out, "Please, I really need to go home."  
  
The officer sighed, "I'm really sorry, miss, but there had been an accident here tonight, and I will need to file a report, the questioning won't take long, but I think that wound on your forehead needs to be treated."  
  
Pan hesitated for a moment before standing up, only to find that her knees have gone weak and she stumbled backwards. Luckily, the officer caught her just in time, and before Pan fainted, one last thought crossed her mind.  
  
Was she delirious? Or does that man have purple hair?  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Pan had awakened, she was immensely relieved to see that she wasn't in the hospital, she didn't know why, but she had always had a phobia of those white building. Maybe it was because the sight of blood frightened her.  
  
She felt her head ache, and without thinking, she touched her forehead, it was wrapped with a bandage. Pan looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and sat up from the couch that she had been lying in. Her hair was a mess, so she jerked off the elastic band and ribbon that held her braid. She rarely went with her hair down, for her parents thought she looked wild and improper. But she decided when she just had a close encounter with death, the least of her problems was her hair.  
  
She glanced around the room, it was fairly large, and appeared to be an office of some sort, there was a desk on one side of the room, and a fridge on the other, the couch that she was laying on was in the middle of the room, surrounded by an elegant carpet, there was also a T.V, stereo and several other small appliances. But since she didn't want to be rude and nosy she kept her nose out of other people's belongings.  
  
Before long, the door opened and the officer from before, now followed by a female one, came into the room.  
  
"Well, it's good that you are awake now." The officer smiled at her.  
  
"Before we are able to let you go home." The female officer announced, "We need you to answer a few questions."  
  
Pan nodded, and the two officers pulled up chairs and the female one pulled out a pad of paper, "You may address me as Marron and this is my fellow officer, Trunks."  
  
Pan glanced at the male officer, who winked at her, and she blushed slightly before turning around, thinking to herself, he does have purple hair, how peculiar . . .  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Son Pan."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"1169 Broadway Avenue, #17 suite"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"21 years old."  
  
"You were heading home when you 'encountered' the two males, correct?"  
  
Pan nodded and Marron continued, "Where were you before that?"  
  
"I was at my school, the Albert and Winston Institute."  
  
After a series of questions of the sort, Pan was free to go, before she left, she remembered her manners and smiled gratefully at Trunks, "Thank you very much for saving my life, sir."  
  
Trunks smiled, showing off his perfectly dazzling teeth, "No problem, it was my pleasure."  
  
As Pan sat in the taxi on her way home, she hoped that she would never have to remember that horrible night again, but little did she know.  
  
The problems were yet to come.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Please don't kill me, I know I just started the Silver Sea, but I've had this stored in my computer anyways, and it just gives you guys something extra to read. To make up for it, I'll post the next chapter for Guiding Light tomorrow night.  
  
-Juunangou4ever 


End file.
